


What Remains

by Kalloway



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Gen, Late Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Late manga spoilers. There are things Claes needs to take care of...





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> for Gen Prompt Bingo Round #13, 'episode tags & missing scenes'

Claes didn't know what else to do, really. 

She gave them each a stuffed bear, one by one, as they returned, clearing out some of Triela's collection but not all of it. Not enough girls returned for the entire sloth to be handed out, leaving her with Caligula and Claudius... And even though she got a few weird looks, not a one of the girls refused a bear, either. Over the next couple of days, Claes saw a couple of them carrying their bears around, almost like something had been sparked inside...

Claudius was buried with Triela. 

"It's just you and me now," Claes said to Caligula as she finished packing up Triela's things. Every now and then, a stray tear slipped down her cheek, less from sadness and more from frustration that she wasn't more upset. This should have been a time to cry, but the best she could muster was a need to take care of Triela's belongings and send them onward. Caligula would remain. Those other bears would remain at least a bit longer...

Even as she packed to move onto the ship, away from the agency grounds and everything she could remember-- Claes couldn't quite explain why she felt the need to carry her bear with her (because it was no longer Triela's, so that had to make it hers, didn't it?) instead of packing it with the rest of her things, but she did. 

Nobody said a word. Maybe they'd gotten used to the occasional parade of bears. Maybe they all just knew-- 

Claes didn't know what else to do, really.


End file.
